User blog:Monstermaster13/My Own Wesen
Wasserspeier: A race of fearsome but loyal gargoyle-like Wesen, who tend to be either fighters or boyguards, they are very protective of their loved ones. When woged they have curved horns, wings, brow ridges, fangs and claws as well as red or yellow eyes, and they are remarkably strong and agile, as well as being able to go into a "stone state" which will protect their skin from unwanted rays of sunlight. Beutelbär: The Beutelbar are a group of koala-like Wesen that are skittish and shy but are generally shown to be quite intelligent and kind despite their rather curmudgeonly nature. They are skilled climbers and can use their claws for combat as well as climbing trees. When woged they have koala-like ears and a black nose as well as white fur around their lower jaw and on their chin, their hands also have fur and extra thumbs. They tend to have jobs that involve gardening or taking care of plants. Stinkgier: A race of skunk-like Wesen, they tend to be on the sensitive side and tend to be aggressive at most times but are rather playful and sweet as well. Able to use highly potent gas and smells to ward off enemies. When woged they have a white stripe in their hair as well as a skunk-like muzzle and ears. Stinkgier always work as technicians or stylists. Königspinguin: A race of penguin-like Wesen that live in cold environments, they are cold blooded and are often quite sophisticated. When woged they have flipper-like hands and a beak-like nose as well as feather coating on their shoulders and arms, they cannot fly but are skilled swimmers. And are mostly marines or meteorologists. Bambusbär: A race of panda-like Wesen, they tend to be very large and bulky but are quite gentle and wise despite their large size. When woged they have large paw-like hands and feet as well as panda-like ears, and fur grows on their face as dark black circles appear around their eyes. They often work in the field of nature and protecting wildlife. Gespenst: A race of ghost-like Wesen that have the ability to shapeshift, possess people, levitate and throw their voices. They tend to be very mischevious and benevolent at most times. When woged they have pale skin and glowing eyes and also become semi-transparent. Leuchte: A race of genie-like Wesen that are experts in the art of magic, they tend to be very loyal and faithful but on occassion do tend to be a bit on the crazy side. When woged they have bluish/purplish skin and pointed ears and glowing eyes as well as an aura surrounding them. böser Geist: A race of savage ghoul/vampire-like Wesen, these bloodthirsty creatures rely purely on instincts and battle tactics and are quite vicious and aggressive. They are often classed as warriors because of their fierce fighting skills, when woged their skin turns pale and their teeth become sharp and pointed to add to the ferocity of their appearances as their foreheads become bumpy and ridged. They don't tend to say anything and remain silent, unless they are angry or ticked off - then they will either growl, hiss, or snarl at whatever is trying to attack them. Menschenaffe: A race of ape-like Wesen, they are often more passive than aggressive and are incredibly strong and agile. When woged they have semi ape-like features and shaggy fur as well as ape-like hands and feet which are also more hand-like. They are skilled athletes and are often gymnasts, acrobats or kickboxers. Katzenartig: A race of cat-like Wesen, this time they are based off domesticated cats. They are very intelligent and cunning but unlike the alley cat-like Klaustreich they are nice and loyal. They have cat-like reflexes and heightened senses, when woged they have cat-like ears with pointed tips, a mini-mane of hair, a black nose, two small fangs and slightly feline features as well as claw-like fingernails. They tend to purr when happy and hiss whenever they are stressed or angry. Froschphibie: A race of frog-like Wesen that are extraordinarily agile and are very inquisitive, they are skilled jumpers and have a super jumping ability. When woged their neck puffs up and their eyes bug out and their hands and feet become webbed as their skin turns green. Category:Blog posts